


Baby girl

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: Dean will use any and all means to find out what he wants. And you’re more than fine with that.





	Baby girl

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this a while back as a favour to a friend. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was early June but the heat was too much for you to handle. The manager’s little office, where you had been escorted in order to question the witness of a strange occurrence, was suffocatingly hot. According to what you already knew you were dealing with a shifter. The cameras had captured the gleaming eyes but you had to be thorough. Examine all possible leads and witnesses. And Dean seemed to be enjoying himself, questioning the bubbly waitress of this suburban cafeteria. She was practically drooling over him and he had turned on all his charms. But it was taking longer than you thought. You looked at your watch and sighed a little more audibly than you should have. The case was taking long, the FBI get up was making you sweat and you wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Sam noticed your discomfort and leaning down whispered in your ear : “Everything all right Y/N? You look impatient. Is there anywhere you want to be, cause this is the third time you’ve checked your watch.”

Busted. No need to lie, but no need to tell the truth either. You looked up at him and answered : “ Well, this is taking too long and I’m guessing that Dean over there is just chatting up the witness.” You couldn’t hide the annoyance in your voice nor did you try to. You and him had been an item for a few months now but it still made you angry every time he had to use his charm to get info from a woman. “And there’s an appointment that I have to get to, like yesterday. I was hoping this would be wrapped up sooner and now I’m running late.”

“If it’s somewhere you need to be you should leave.” Sam answered tossing you the keys to the second car you had come in. “Do you want me to tell Dean anything?”

Catching the keys you made your way to the exit just as you saw the bubbly waitress passing Dean a small piece of paper and winking at him. “Don’t bother. I’ll see you back at the bunker.”

After about two hours you opened the door of the bunker and slowly went down the iron steps. The boys were either sleeping or they weren’t back yet. The place was quiet and the lighting was sparse. Just as you were passing through the big room a light switched on and you saw Dean sitting in a big armchair in the corner. He was still dressed in his suit but the tie around his neck was loose and the top buttons open.

“Hello, darlin” he almost slurred, smiling. Was he drunk??

“Hi! Is everything ok?” you asked looking at him, trying to figure out if he was drunk or not.

“Why wouldn’t everything be all right, baby girl?” he said propping himself a little further up in the armchair and looking straight at you. “Where were you? You left the scene in a hurry, Sam said. Like you had an appointment. Anything you care to share with the class?” he asked. Was that jealousy you detected in his voice? Because in all the time you two had been together he had never given off a jealous vibe. 

You didn’t need to make excuses for yourself and you were too tired to deal with him, especially after the show you had witnessed a few hours ago between him and the drooling waitress. “ I’m tired Dean. You didn’t seem to care what I did while you were busy looking down the waitress’s top” you spat behind your back as you had already rounded the corner on your way to your room.

You got in and pushed the door behind you without checking if it was closed or not. You went straight for the small lamp that was on your desk, welcoming the dim glow. Your eyes turned to your music deck and you realised that you needed some soft music to help you relax and unwind. The first notes of your favorite song were heard and the sound of the guitar and the bass already made you feel better. You were so glad that you had discovered this band. Their music was what sex would be like if it were a song. A sweet mixture of R&B and jazz. Totally outside your music tastes but so good, nonetheless.

The suit you had been in for hours felt even worse now. Why did FBI get up have to be so uncomfortable? The buttoned up shirt, the thick jacket, the skirt. You hated everything about it. So you were more than happy to get out of it. You unbuttoned your jacket and slipping it off your shoulders let it fall in the floor. Then your white shirt and your skirt soon joined it. You looked at yourself in the full body mirror that was in the corner of the room.

No matter what you wore on the outside, your underwear were always top notch. That’s where you splurged. You loved sexy underwear. They had always made you feel better and ever since you and Dean had become an item you had one more reason to buy them. Your collection was big and had every colour, style and fabric there was. You loved seeing the way he reacted to every new piece you bought. The way he looked at you, the way he peeled them off your body. Other times quickly, almost ripping them off, other times slowly, enjoying seeing you goosebump as his fingertips lowered the bra straps or they hooked in your thong. Right now you were wearing a beautiful, lace, black bra which hugged your breasts and pushed them a bit higher up. A small,black thong barely covered your pussy and a garter belt with black stockings completed the set.

A movement at the door caught your attention and you saw him standing there, looking at you. Just standing there, looking at you. “What do you want?” you asked him, your eyes locking on his in the mirror. “Nothing, baby girl. Just admiring you. Engraving your beautiful body in my brain” he said lifting his finger and tapping the side of his forehead. 

“Really?! So, there’s more room in your brain left? I thought that it would have been filled with the waitress’s boob images” you snickered. What was wrong with you? Jealousy was never your thing either, but now it was tumbling off your tongue without you being able to stop it.

“Do I detect a hint of jealousy there, baby girl?” he asked and that cockiness in his voice made you want to punch him in the face. “Don’t you know that from the first time I laid my eyes on you I was completely done for? And even if there had been one chance in a million for me to be free of you, that evaporated the minute I buried myself in you. There can never and will never be anyone else!”

You knew he was being honest. Dean had always been honest about everything from the get go. He had never hidden anything from you, never sweetened any details to make you feel better. He was brutally and always straightforward. 

“So, you like what you see?” you asked, feeling a little better. Turning around, you slipped your high heels off. You reached the bed and placing your foot on it, slowly unclasped your garter and rolled your stocking down your leg. The way you leaned down to take off the silk stocking gave him a great view of your barely covered ass.

You heard the door creak open and he walked in. He closed it and leaned against it, crossing his arms on his chest. “ Do that again” he half ordered, half pleaded. You placed the other foot on the bed and proceeded with taking off the other stocking. A little slower this time and looking at him.

“Fuck, baby girl. You look so perfect. I could just stand here and admire you till the day I die."His emerald eyes had turned to that dark olive that indicated that very soon you would be in for a hell of a time.

"I would prefer it if you came closer and did more than admire me!” you answered and sat at the foot of the bed, the look in your eyes making what you wanted crystal clear.

He walked towards you very slowly, like a lion stalking its prey. Green eyes locked on yours. He discarded the jacket and tie and started undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt. By the time he had covered the small distance that separated you, his shirt was open, his hard , broad chest exposed. You just wanted to sink your teeth and bite him. God, this man brought out the animal in you.

He knelt in front of you, placing his hands on your thighs and spreading them open. He fit his body between them and wrapping his arm around your waist drew you even closer to him until your breasts were pressed hard against his chest. His hand brushed your hair off your face and his mouth travelled to your ear. “What good have I done in my life to deserve you, baby girl? To be able to touch you, run my hands over your body, kiss your lips, taste you” His breath was hot against your ear and his tongue traced its shell, sending shivers down your spine. “Keep talking” you coaxed as you tilted your head to the right, granding him access to your neck.

“I’m gonna enjoy fucking you so much.” His mouth was kissing along your jawline, biting, licking. It travelled further down, to the spot where your neck met your shoulder. He placed his lips there and looked up at you through his beautiful long lashes. You held your breath as he lightly sucked at that spot. Your hand fisted the hair at the nape of his neck and you moaned : “ Yes, harder Dean!” At your command he sucked harder, his teeth biting your soft flesh, making sure to leave a mark on your skin.

“Hearing you moan my name like that is enough to make me cum, baby girl. You know that? You know how much your voice turns me on? Your moans, your whimpers, everything? It drives me crazy to think that there was someone else before me that had heard you moan his name. That someone else has touched your breasts, fucked your tight pussy? I could just murder them!” His hand had travelled to your breast, his thumb grazing your nipple over the lace. When he felt it growing hard under his fingers he gave it a twist making you cry out. “Fuck, Dean!!”

“I will, baby girl. I will fuck you just the way you need to be fucked. Slow and deep!” he whispered as he pushed you gently, until your back hit the bed. His strong hand rested on your hip, squeezing, showing you that you had to stay down. You felt him sink lower, his head between your legs now, his other hand tracing a line on your lace covered slit. His touch made your hips jolt upwards only to be pinned down by his strong arm. “ Stay still, baby girl!” he ordered. His fingers slowly pulled the almost non-existing material aside exposing your soaked entrance to him. “God, precious, you’re so fucking wet and I haven’t even touched you.” You felt his breath, hot against your skin and you just moaned his name, begging.

“You want me to touch you, baby girl?? You want me to sink my fingers inside you? Make you cum all over them?” he asked you, torturing you.

“Yes, fuck, yes. Please, please, Dean. Stop teasing me! I need to…”

“Where did you go, baby girl?? Where did you run off to this afternoon?” he asked again, his finger touching the side of your entrance.

“What?” your head shot up, not sure you understood what he had just said.

“I said, where did you go this afternoon?” his finger now at your entrance, slowly sinking inside. “Did you have a date?” pushing deeper. “Did you meet somebody else?” his finger completely inside you now. Not moving, just buried inside your burning core.

You tried moving your hips, but his hand was keeping you pinned down. If that’s the way he wanted, ok. Two can play this game. You mustered all your will power and lifting yourself on your elbows, looked at him and said : “ Would it matter if I did? You were too busy checking out the witness that you didn’t even notice I was gone”

He withdrew his finger only to sink it inside you again, this time along with a second one, stretching you a bit more, making you fist the sheets in an attempt not to show how much he was affecting you. “Baby girl, I may not show it, but I’m a very, very territorial guy. I don’t share what’s mine.” The slow rhythm of his pumping fingers driving you insane, sliding in and out, in and out. “And you’re mine. Make no mistake. YOU. ARE. MINE. So I’m gonna ask you again. Where did you go?”

The coil in your stomach was getting tighter and tighter. It was a matter of minutes before it would snap. But you didn’t want him to win. You wanted to fight. To torture him the way he was torturing you. The jealous side of Dean was something that you hadn’t seen before. And it turned you on so much.

“What would you do if I told you that I did meet someone?” you said, not completely lying but telling the truth in a different way.

“Depends, precious. On what you did. Did you let him touch you??” he asked, his fingers moving faster this time, his thumb rubbing at you clit.

“Oh, fuck! Yes! I did. I let him touch me!” you moaned as the sensation was getting to much and you weren’t sure you’d be able to see your plan through.

“Where? Where did he touch you baby girl? Did he touch you here?” he asked and his lips replaced his thumb, now sucking at your clit, making you writhe under his mouth. His fingers curled and hit the same spot his mouth was sucking and biting. There was no way you’d be able to think straight, let alone answer. You just grabbed his head and kept it on your pussy, a string of curses intertwined with his name spilling from your lips. Your walls clenched around his fingers but before you were able to cum he pulled them out, leaving you empty.

“What the fuck, Dean!!” you shouted.

“Where did you go?” he asked again, slowly licking his fingers.

“You son of a bitch!” you yelled and crawling on hands and knees you reached the head of the bed. You grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, wishing it were something else. Something that would hurt. He caught it with ease and smiling smugly tossed it in a corner. “You want to play, baby girl?? Let’s play!! Just know that I won’t let you come. Not until you tell me what I want to know. I will enjoy teasing you, tormenting you and fucking you just to the point of coming. But not further. But remember. You call the shots. You want to cum. You tell me the answer.”

Your back was propped against the headboard and he was now on the bed too. Towering above you. “So, where were we?” he asked as he grabbed your ankle and pulled you towards him. You slid down the bed and found yourself caged between the mattress and his body. He hovered above you, his lips on yours, his sinful tongue licking its way into your half parted lips. You joined the dance, your own tongue licking against his, your lips curing around it and sucking. He moaned deep in his throat and his kiss became deeper, more demanding. The things his tongue did to you were beyond hot. Wherever it touched you, it burned, like a hot iron.

His hand had trailed all the way from your jawline, to the side of your neck, right between your breasts. His fingers tangled in the lacy material and without really much effort, shred it to pieces, exposing your breasts to his eyes and to his touch. His lips left yours and made their way to your left breast, sealing on your already hard nipple. He sucked and tugged at it all the while his fingers were pinching and rubbing the other one. “Oh, God! Just like that! Don’t stop!” you almost screamed. “Don’t you fucking stop!”

He looked up at you, enjoying the writhing mess he was turning you into. “You like that, don’t you, babe? Me, licking and sucking at your beautiful breasts. I bet that if I just bite a little at that small, pink nipple you’ll just soak up that almost non existent thong of yours. Am I right?”

He was right. He had learnt your body and its reactions so well. He knew what each touch, each lick, each word, even, would do to you. “Come on, sweetheart. We both know that if I keep this up, your juice will run down your thighs, soaking up the sheets. And we both know you want to. So, just tell me and I’ll be more than happy to oblige. I can make you cum so hard, you will throb when you’ll think about it tomorrow. Although I wouldn’t mind torturing you a little longer. You look so fucking hot, all riled up like that! Your skin flushed, your lips swollen from my kiss. But…” he said getting off the bed, “…it’s all up to you!”

He took off his shirt and without breaking eye contact moved his long fingers to his belt. He undid it and then the button of his trousers and the zipper. He got out of his shoes and kicked the pants that had pooled at his feet aside. He stood in front of you, in a pair of black boxer shorts which did noting to cover his fully erect cock. Your eyes roamed over his body, still admiring it after all the times you had seen him naked. 

Perfect, broad shoulders, taunt chest muscles, strong biceps and arms that could easily snuff the life out of everything he considered a threat but at the same time touch and caress so softly. His thick, strong legs carrying him gracefully despite the fact that they were a tad bowed. And then his cock. You had been with other men before him. Men with bigger cocks, maybe. But men who had left you completely unsatisfied. Because they didn’t really know what to do to you. Dean knew how to use what he had. And he had a lot. Even now, his length and girth were too much for you to take sometimes. But he knew exactly how to angle himself, how to bend you, how to let you adjust around him. And when he moved! God! Hitting you in that spot that made you scream. Reaching deep inside you! 

Without realising it your hand was between your legs, circling and rubbing at your bud, trying to find some way of release from all this frustration. He watched you as you were going faster and faster, mentally calculating how much longer it would take you to cum. Your breathing became more erratic, your moves faster, your eyes squeezed shut. You were right there! And just before you could fall over that sweet edge, he lunged at you, grabbing your hands and pining them above your head.

“Uh,uh,uh! You naughty girl! What part of “I won’t let you cum” did you not get?

“Fuck you, Winchester!” you screamed. 

“Oh, you must really be angry, if you’re calling me by my last name!” he laughed and with one swift move, turned you over so your face was buried in the bed. His hands grabbed your sides and pulled you up so you were kneeling. He was behind you, his stone hard cock pressed against you. His palm moved to your ass, drawing circles on your skin while his other hand was at the small of your back, keeping you bent. “Jesus, fucking, Christ, baby girl! I don’t know if I should fuck or spank this perfect ass of yours. Or maybe I should do both.”

Without warning his hand landed hard on your globe, sending delicious jolts of pain through you. You bit your lip hard, almost drawing blood, trying to keep your moaning and your needy whimpers inaudible. But he heard. A second slap found the other globe pushing you a little further up, helping you bury your head in the pillow in order to stifle your obscene moans. “You like that, don’t you?” he asked, fully aware of the answer. You liked everything he did. And you always wanted more. When you didn’t answer, he chuckled and you felt him lower his briefs and then it was flesh on flesh.

“Do me a favor darling. Bend a little lower and spread your legs a bit. I want to see both your beautiful ass and your tight little pussy.” Your body immediately complied, without you realizing how. His cock was brushing at your entrance, teasing you, making you feel how hard he was. You were craving to be filled by him, fucked till you screamed but you had one more thread of stubbornness and you just hung by it.

“You want this?” he asked, aligning himself at your entrance. He was hot and you were sure that pre cum would be on the head. You felt it coating you as he was just there. Not in but not completely out. “Come on, baby girl. At least tell me. You want this?? You want me to fuck this tight pussy of yours?? Sink inside you and hit that sweet spot that makes you scream my name?? “

That teasing of his at your entrance, his deep voice which was oozing sex, your need to cum after being denied twice already, made you scream. “Yes, yes, God damn you. I want this. I need this. I need you to fuck me, fuck me till I cum all over your cock. Fuck me till I can’t be fucked any more.” The words were spilling out of your mouth, your need growing by the minute.

He placed both his hands at your hips and slowly slid inside you, spreading you open. He pushed till he was buried to the hilt and stayed there, letting you adjust to him. You didn’t really need it though. You were already so wet, so ready that him not moving only added to your frustration. “Fucking move, Winchester!” you ordered.

He pulled out and slipped in again. And again. And again. Slowly,at first and then faster and harder. “Oh, fuck yes!! Just like that, Dean!! Ooooohh, just like that!” His hips thrusted, flesh hitting flesh is a now steady rhythm. You were nearing your release again, but also dreading that he would stop. “Keep going, Dean. Please for the love of what’s holy, don’t stop again!” you pleaded.

His hand went to your hair at the nape of your neck and with a sharp tug lifted you up until your back was against his chest. He held you there, tilting your head to the right and whispering in your ear : “Your pussy is so fucking tight and wet, baby girl. Fits my cock so perfectly. I want to feel you clench around it, cum all over it. So, please, please, baby girl. Tell me where you went and we’ll both be happy!”

His hand was still fisting your hair, his other hand had moved lower, rubbing circles on your clit. You were almost there and you couldn’t risk losing it again. So you bent you head a little lower, exposing the nape of your neck. “Fuck, Dean!! You wanna know what I did this afternoon?”

“Yes, baby girl! Tell me what you did. Tell me now!” he too almost there, thrusting and pounding into you faster and harder with every passing second.

“Take a look at the nape of my neck, then. Right where your hand is!” you managed to answer between your moaning and heavy breathing.

You felt his hand shift a little and his rhythm slowing down. And then a gasp as he realized what you had done and how everything that you had told him fell into place. Right there, at the nape of your neck, hidden under your hair, were two little words. “Baby girl”

A tattoo that showed what you were to him. That showed his love, his lust, his protection. Those two words that described in the best way what you were to him. He stopped moving, and you felt his lips kiss the spot that your newly acquire tattoo was. He pulled out of you and turned you around so you were face to face now. Leaning down, he kissed your lips in the sweetest, slowest way, his fingertips grazing your jawline. Pulling back just so he could look into your eyes, he whispered : “ Lie down, sweetheart!”

You did as he instructed and he immediately found his place between your legs. Without wasting another minute, he sank inside you. You both moaned “oh, yes!” at the same time and he started moving again. His lips sealed on yours, drowning the sounds of ecstasy that were spilling from your mouth.

Your legs wrapped around his waist, the angle changed and he hit you deeper, burning your core, pushing you towards the edge he had denied you twice. Everything started getting darker as you slowly felt yourself sinking in the depths of a burning sea. “Oh, please, Dean! Just like that! I’m right there! Please, let me cum! I need to cum, now!” you begged.

“Yes, my sweet baby girl. Cum now! I’ve got you! Gimme everything you have!” His slow, delicious thrusts, his voice telling you to let go, his previous torture, all added up to you coming so hard. Your walls clenched, locking him inside you, triggering his own release at the same time. He bent his head and touched your forehead with his. All through your respective orgasms he kept saying : “I love you, baby girl!” and you had kissed him, showing him that you knew.

After, God knows, how long you were able to catch your breath and calm down. He pulled out of you and settled his head on your chest. His arm fell on your stomach and his leg snaked around yours. You held him in your embrace, relishing the moment, feeling grateful for the man you had in your arms.

“I’m sorry!” he murmured, without looking at you.

“What for?” you asked, a little surprised.

“For what I did to you. For torturing you like that. I know that I may not show it, but I can’t imagine my life without you. And the thought that maybe you don’t feel the same way is making me extremely jealous. When Sam told me that you had left in a hurry, that you had been restless, a million things went through my mind. I can’t think of you with someone else. The minute I saw you, talked to you, made love to you, I knew there could be no one else for me!” the words were coming out of his mouth in torrents. Like he needed you to know, needed you to forgive him.

“Dean, look at me” you said and when he raised his head you continued. “I love you. You are everything I want in a man and so much more. You have ruined me for other men. Even if this thing between us doesn’t work out, I don’t think I could find another you. So there is no need to worry. ”

His green eyes sparkled with joy and his lips curled upwards in a breathtakingly, beautiful smile. Yes, you loved this man. You were his in every possible way.

“But, Dean…”

“Yeah, baby girl!”

“If you ever try anything like that again, I will murder you and make it look like an accident!”


End file.
